Bat wings and all
by rainbowlouise
Summary: First loves are beautiful, pure and innocent. They also hurt the most. And more often than not, it's the people waiting in the wings who make you feel whole again, flaws and all. NanaxHusky.


**A/N**

**A short, cute little oneshot. **

"Who is he?"

A tiny smile played on Nana's lips.

"No one." She lied, although she was _bursting _to tell them.

"Boy?" Senri queried, cocking his head to the side. Nana found herself blushing. Oh goodness, if only they knew!

"No one!" She giggled.

"Nana, tell us!" Cooro begged.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Alright! Bobby Vanga, the baker's son."

"Bobby Vanga?" Husky practically spat, "Why _Bobby Vanga_?"

Nana bit her lip. "Well, he's not all that rich... but he's so cute!" Cooro laughed with her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Senri looked a bit perplexed, like he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about Nana 'seeing' a boy.

Husky shook his head in disgust. "Bobby Vanga... he's a simpleton."

Nana's shoulders sagged. "I... I'd hoped you'd all approve of him."

"Oh, I approve," Husky said haughtily, "so long as you don't mind growing old with a boy who thinks jellyfish are baby squids."

"He's not stupid!" Nana cried, "He's kind and sweet and I _like _him." Her eyes filled with angry tears.

"If he's nice..." Senri placed a hand on Nana's shoulder. The bat girl sniffled, smiling up at her big brother.

"Yeah, Nana! Go for it!" Cooro leant in to whisper in her ear, "Husky's just being moody!" Nana giggled again.

"Thank you! I'm going to go and get ready!" she spun off, her cheeks still tinted with red and a giggle bubbling from her mouth. Husky sighed heavily.

"Bobby Vanga!" he said again, irritated, "Of course Nana would choose a boy like _Vanga _to be her boyfriend."

"Well," Cooro said thoughtfully, "what kind of boy would you rather she chose?"

"Well for one, he should have good breeding. And he should have the mental capacity of something _higher _than a pea. And he should actually _care _about her." Husky said vehemently, his hands clenching into fists.

"Gee, Husky," Cooro smirked, "that sounds a lot like a boy I know."

Husky stared at him for a moment. Then, slowly, realisation dawned. His cheeks flushed crimson, and he shook his head. "Whatever! I'm going."

"Bye, Husky." Senri said, rather confused about the situation as a whole.

* * *

Nana stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair cascaded down like golden-brown waves, her emerald eyes framed by thick lashes. She smiled, her face lighting up with the warmth of it. Her dress was beautiful – pale blue, with a frilly black lace lining the bottom, and her new, _expensive _white shoes looked like ballerina slippers. Feeling a little silly, Nana held her arms high above her head and twirled. She felt the fabric flutter against her skin as she turned, spinning around and around.

Dizzy, she sat down on her bed and laughed again. She was fifteen now – she shouldn't be acting like a child! But her heart was hammering in her chest. _He'd _be here soon. Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. She gasped. Bobby!

She ran out into the hall, barging straight into someone walking down the corridor. Husky steadied her, frowning. "Careful, bat girl."

"Husky!" Nana cried, hugging him tightly, "He's here!"

"It's so like a _girl _to get all worked up about these things." He muttered. "Go on, he's waiting."

Nana stepped back, smoothing out her soft new dress. "How do I look, Husky? Please be honest."

Husky looked her up and down, a strange faraway look lost in his ocean-blue eyes. "You look... like a girl. Stupid." With that, he turned and stormed away. Nana stared after him, her hands still clasped together in front of her. She wanted to cry, but instead she just sighed. She shouldn't have expected any different from Husky.

"_Well young man, I understand you're here to pick up our Nana..." _

Nana yelped, hearing Harden's voice in the living room.

"_Yes sir." _

_Bobby! _

Nana dashed back into her room, checking her appearance in the mirror. She smiled, but this time it seemed a little forced. _Relax, Nana. Bobby likes you. _She reminded herself, taking a deep breath. _Oh, what would Husky think of me, fussing so much over a boy. But it doesn't matter what Husky thinks! _She told herself firmly.

"Nana!" Harden shouted down the corridor, "Bobby is here to see you!"

"Coming!" she called back, smiling at herself in the mirror one last time before dashing out to meet her date.

Bobby smiled shyly at her when he saw her, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Hi, Nana." He said quietly.

"Hi, Bobby." She replied, equally as quietly.

"You ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm. Nana nodded, smiling.

"Wait." Said a voice from behind them. Nana let go of Bobby's hand, turning around to face Senri. He glared at the brown-haired boy beside her. "Boy."

"This is Bobby, Senri." Nana said, "A friend of mine." Senri's expression didn't soften, and Nana could feel Bobby shrinking under his gaze. Harden placed a hand on Senri's shoulder.

"Easy, Senri," he grinned, "Bobby's a good kid."

"I'll take good care of her, I promise!" Bobby said hurriedly. Nana stepped into Senri's arms, laughing.

"I'll be fine, Senri!" She grabbed Bobby's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"You look pretty, Nana." Senri promised her. Nana blushed, pulling Bobby out the door.

"Thank you! Goodbye, everyone!"

_They're all so embarrassing! What does Bobby think of them? Oh! This is all so exciting! A proper father, a proper big brother, making sure my date takes care of me... _Nana smiled as Bobby linked her arm in his. _I'm so lucky._

_

* * *

_

Husky was not happy.

He strode outside into the moon-lit night, his arms folded tightly across his chest. "Bobby Vanga... what an idiot." He muttered under his breath, going to sit on the wooden fence surrounding their house. It was all so strange – they'd all changed so much since coming here. It was _home_, at least for now.

Living with Harden was good. Senri's mind was healing through the stability of the place. Cooro was happy – but then again, wasn't he always? Husky was softening, Nana told him, which she insisted wasn't such a bad thing. And Nana... she was so happy here she was even _dating _the local boys.

Not that he cared.

Nana could do whatever she wanted, so long as no one discovered her anima. Relations between humans and +Anima had been shaky lately, and none of them wanted to have to start travelling again so soon. Surely Nana wouldn't be that stupid as to reveal her anima to some... some... _imbecile _like Vanga, would she?

Husky sighed heavily, raising his head to the moon. Nana had looked so sad when he told her she looked stupid. Perhaps he should've told her she looked beautiful after all...

_What? _

Where had those thoughts come from? Nana was a stupid, snivelling, crazy _girl_! He admitted that he cared for her – of course he did – but to call her _beautiful_? No, definitely not, he would never. She did look very... nice in that dress, though.

But it didn't matter. Nana was on a date with Bobby Vanga, and he was _happy _for her.

Definitely.

* * *

"I've had such a good time tonight, Bobby." Nana sighed happily, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." They were sitting together under a canopy of trees, looking out over the moon-lit lake.

"I've had a good time too, Nana." Bobby murmured, his voice low and husky. "I really like you."

"I... really like you too." Nana blushed.

"Would you mind if I... if I kissed you?"

Nana gasped, pulling away. "What?" She didn't have time to think, because Bobby was kissing her, his soft lips on hers, and all thoughts were drowned out in a sea of bliss. His hands were on arms, goosebumps rising where his fingers tickled her skin, moving up to around her neck.

He pulled away, smiling. "Wow."

"Wow." Nana agreed softly. "That was..."

"Don't speak." Bobby said quietly, leaning in to kiss her again. His hands found the back of her neck, running down her back. As a reflex, Nana gasped, pulling away from his embrace. His hands got caught and the soft, delicate fabric ripped straight down the middle. Nana scrambled away, but not quick enough. Bobby stared at her, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Nana wanted to cry. He'd _seen_.

"What are those?" he asked.

"My... my... ah..." Nana closed her eyes, "nothing! They're nothing!"

"They're... they're +Anima markings!" he murmured, "You're a +Anima?"

"Bobby... Bobby I..." she tried, wrapping her arms around herself, "I am... but..."

Bobby was shaking his head. "A _+Anima_? Oh my God!" He stood up, "You're... an _animal_. A _monster_!"

"No, no! I'm not, Bobby! I'm just Nana!" she begged, taking a step towards him. "I'm not..."

"Get away from me!" Bobby cried, turning and running from her. Nana felt the cold hit her like a wave, her chest hollow and empty. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. Cold, alone and broken hearted, she began the long walk back to Mr. Harden's house.

_I'm an idiot... how could I ever believe I'd be able to see normal boys? _

"I'm ugly. An ugly monster." She said aloud, knowing with all her heart that it was true. _Monster. Monster. Monstermonstermonster!_

Nana could barely move her legs by the time the house came into sight. Everything felt so heavy. She felt so ugly, so horrific, so _disgusting_. She couldn't take it anymore. Why even bother going home? Nana collapsed, curling into a tight ball. The sobs took over, shaking her entire frame.

"_Nana_!" She heard someone scream, but she didn't look up. No one could ever love her, she was so ugly... an animal... "Nana, what happened? Nana, answer me!"

"Husky..." Nana whispered, her voice hollow, "I'm a monster." She felt herself being pulled into strong arms and rocked back and forth.

"What did he do to you, Nana?" Husky's voice was sharp like a blade, tainted with a murderous tone. "_What did he do_?"

Nana shook her head, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Husky sighed.

"Let's get you inside." He murmured, hauling her into his arms – arms that had grown stronger after years of physical labour in Harden's workshop. "Everything will be okay, Nana. I promise."

For some stupid reason, Nana wanted to believe him.

* * *

She was surrounded by voices and warmth when they entered the house, but Husky pushed them all aside. He carried her to her room, and put her in her bed. He pulled the covers up to her neck, the way he knew she liked them, and promised her he'd come back as soon as he could. Then he was gone, and she was alone.

"_Get away from me!"_

He'd looked so disgusted. So disgusted with what she was. _Who _she was. And oh, she'd liked him so much... he was so sweet, and cute, and lovely... But he was also human, and she was a +Anima.

Her fantasy of finding a perfect boy, such as Bobby, had been shattered.

Nana began crying again, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Cooro, come with me." Husky ordered, "Senri, you too."

"What happened to Nana?" Cooro asked worriedly, "Is she okay?"

"We're going to kill Bobby Vanga. After that, she'll be okay."

"Husky, you can't kill someone! What happened?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. The back of her dress is ripped and she is crying. My guess is he saw her +Anima markings and ran away like a little girl."

Senri growled angrily, his arm already transforming. "Where is he?"

"You don't like +Anima?" Bobby Vanga looked up from his place by the pond, and screamed. A ghostly-pale boy with black wings loomed above him, a terrifying glare etched on his features. Beside him stood the Ki-Mun-Kur who lived with Nana.

"I... I..." Bobby Vanga stammered, desperately grappling for something to say. He spotted the Ki-Mun-Kur's arm, and stumbled backwards. "Don't hurt me!"

The winged silver-haired kid took a step forward. "You. Hurt. Her." He growled. "When you next see Nana Alba, you are going to _apologise_."

"Or I'll hurt you." The Ki-Mun-Kur snarled. Bobby yelped, nodding his head up and down.

"Of course! I will, I will! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You're despicable." The silver-haired boy spat. "Come on, guys." From behind the boy stepped another boy with dark hair. He poked his tongue out at Bobby Vanga, glaring angrily.

"You really are stupid for giving up a girl like Nana, you know." he told him, before following the other two.

Promptly, Bobby Vanga fainted.

* * *

"Nana?"

Nana opened her bleary eyes, meeting Husky's. "Husky." She whispered. "He... he called me a monster."

"You are not a monster. Do you hear me, bat girl? You're not." He said firmly.

"I am." Nana sobbed, "I'm ugly. An ugly, horrible monster."

Husky grabbed both her hands, staring at her with such intensity it was impossible to look away. "You listen to me. You are beautiful, bat wings and all. Don't let some idiot like Bobby Vanga convince you otherwise."

"But..."

"_Shh_." Husky said, pulling her closer to him, "Beautiful. You are beautiful."

Nana almost laughed. "I thought I was just a stupid girl."

"You are." Husky replied, "But you're a beautiful stupid girl."

"I liked him so much, Husky." Nana cried against him, "Why did I like him so much?"

"Because he's everything you want to be, Nana." Husky sighed, "But he's everything you're not."

"I want to be me." She mumbled into his chest, "Just Nana."

"You are Nana to me. Stupid, irritating, annoying Nana." He smiled into her hair.

"Thank you, Husky." Nana said softly, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Thank you. Do you... do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I really think you're beautiful. For a stupid girl." Husky laughed softly.

A flood of happiness, much stronger than before, flooded through Nana. Her bat wings extended from her back, and she sighed. Shyly, she met Husky's eyes.

"You're still beautiful." He told her, and then he kissed her.

It wasn't an _I love you_, and Nana wasn't ready for it, but still it was perfect. She wasn't sure how she felt, only that this feeling was somehow all she'd ever wanted to feel, and it was wonderful because it was _him_, and nothing could make her feel any less than _whole_.

Because in his arms, she felt beautiful. Bat wings and all.


End file.
